


Art for the Batman Saga

by VigilantSycamore



Series: The Batman Saga [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-02-08 19:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12871575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VigilantSycamore/pseuds/VigilantSycamore
Summary: This drawing could have turned out better: the Selina side of the drawing is alright, but on the Catwoman side you can’t quite tell that she’s bending one arm, and while I drew Catwoman’s legs in a way that was supposed to suggest she’s instinctively going into a boxing stance, I don’t think the way it turned out looks good at all. It’s also difficult to see the claws on her gloves. Self-deprecation aside, let me explain my thought process: I gave Selina curly hair based on the Michelle Pfeiffer incarnation, but I made her black because of the Eartha Kitt version of the character.As for the Catwoman costume, I was influenced by the Bronze Age (hence the exposed neck) and Modern Age costumes. There’s a bit of artistic lisence in play with her goggles (which, by the way, were supposed to be tinted dark green not blue as they look in the scan):  drawing eyes is a pain, and I didn’t want to do it twice so I tinted Selina’s goggles. They probably wouldn’t be this opaque in the actual story, but they might be slightly tinted. Also, the scarf is my little nod to the fact that Selina used to wear a cape during the Bronze Age.I turned Catwoman’s belt into a money belt with the addition of a holster for her whip, and I gave her pockets. Why? Because when you’re a thief, you need somewhere to carry your loot and your equipment other than a skintight catsuit.I might change some things about her costume before she wears it in the story: maybe the scarf becomes an actual cape (probably not, but it is a possibility), maybe she gets rid of the scarf altogether and covers her neck completely., I might decide not to give Catwoman goggles after all (but she probably will be wearing them), maybe make the boots thigh-height rather than knee-height. Maybe she’ll end up wearing a darker shade of purple?Anyway, enjoy!





	1. The Batsuit, Mark 1

This is the suit that Bruce wears during most of the Bat of the East End (the others being the Mark 0 during Chapter 8, which he used before the story started and is based on Bob Kane's initial sketch) and the Mark 2 (which has a metal badge for the bat symbol, collapsible fins on the gloves, shorter ears, and reflective lenses instead of shaded ones).


	2. Chapter 2

So here's how this thing works: the rope goes from the motor, around the "barrel" and into the chamber with the hook inside. A pressurized gas explosion launches the hook and rope forwards, after the right amount of rope has left the motor box, the motor stops the rope and pulls it backwards - which either pulls whatever the hook back into the gun or the gun towards the hook.

The wind vane is used to compensate for wind direction (not sure what to do about wind speed) and the grip and handlebar are used to hold onto the gun when it’s being pulled towards the hook.

Later iterations of the grappling gun _will_ be slightly cooler and more advanced, since Bruce won’t be building them from scratch like he did this one.

There are a few things I don’t like about this drawing: the butt of the rifle should be wider, the writing should be clearer, I didn’t show the bulkiness of the motor, the labels could have been clearer as to the purpose of each component, the diagram of how the hook opens and closes could have been more consistent, and the rope is redder than it should be because I wanted to make it stand out. Also, I didn’t show how to reload the gun, because I’m not sure how that would be done. All that said, I am proud of what I've managed.


	3. Selina Kyle/Catwoman

“ _What’s wrong handsome? Cat got your tongue?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drawing could have turned out better: the Selina side of the drawing is alright, but on the Catwoman side you can’t quite tell that she’s bending one arm, and while I drew Catwoman’s legs in a way that was supposed to suggest she’s instinctively going into a boxing stance, I don’t think the way it turned out looks good at all. It’s also difficult to see the claws on her gloves. Self-deprecation aside, let me explain my thought process: I gave Selina curly hair based on the Michelle Pfeiffer incarnation, but I made her black because of the Eartha Kitt version of the character.
> 
> As for the Catwoman costume, I was influenced by the Bronze Age (hence the exposed neck) and Modern Age costumes. There’s a bit of artistic lisence in play with her goggles (which, by the way, were supposed to be tinted dark green not blue as they look in the scan): drawing eyes is a pain, and I didn’t want to do it twice so I tinted Selina’s goggles. They probably wouldn’t be this opaque in the actual story, but they might be slightly tinted. Also, the scarf is my little nod to the fact that Selina used to wear a cape during the Bronze Age.
> 
> I turned Catwoman’s belt into a money belt with the addition of a holster for her whip, and I gave her pockets. Why? Because when you’re a thief, you need somewhere to carry your loot and your equipment other than a skintight catsuit.
> 
> I might change some things about her costume before she wears it in the story: maybe the scarf becomes an actual cape (probably not, but it is a possibility), maybe she gets rid of the scarf altogether and covers her neck completely., I might decide not to give Catwoman goggles after all (but she probably will be wearing them), maybe make the boots thigh-height rather than knee-height. Maybe she’ll end up wearing a darker shade of purple?
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

This drawing is better than the last, but I'd still say there's room for improvement. For starters, that bow tie should be purple, but I coloured it green by mistake.

And while I  _drew_ the letters on the "Bang!" flag instead of  _writing_ them per se, in the story itself the Joker does in fact write "Bang!" on the flags by hand.

Also, I actually based the Joker's appearance here on a real person: Neil Patrick Harris.


	5. Riddler Sketch

 

 

This one could have turned out better, but I'm still pretty proud of it.

Also, I'm not sure how easy it is to tell, but I based the Riddler's appearance on Matthew Gray Gubler.


	6. Running the Asylum Promo Art 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming Soon... The Fourth Installment... The Real Saga Begins


	7. Running the Asylum Promo Art 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After I coloured in the first poster, I wasn't happy with how it turned out so I re-did it. Here's the new poster, without colour yet, and a synopsis for the story.

_Three months ago, Harvey Dent turned to vigilantism and killed Sal Maroni, causing a breakout from Arkham Penitentiary in the process. Now, Bruce has become desperate to find his former boyfriend and save him from himself. Meanwhile, an old war between two criminals threatens to reignite and take the city with it, while the remaining mob bosses of Gotham fight to tip the balance of power in their favour, and Selina finds herself at odds with her own ex, Detective Sam Bradley Junior. While all this and more unfolds, clandestine forces manipulate events behind the scenes and a conspiracy begins to reveal itself, revolving around Arkham._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think.


End file.
